De Obsequios Peculiares y Supersticiones Ridículas
by Priscy Elric
Summary: AU.Oneshot. Año Nuevo. …Y es que Hughes tiene tendencia a dar regalos…diferentes… ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


¡Hola! ¿Cómo va todo? Espero que se la hayan pasado bien estas fiestas. Pero bien, este es un pequeño oneshot de Año Nuevo inspirado en un curioso regalo que recibí en Navidad para esta fecha. Esto se me ocurrió mientras platicaba con Bárbara (a.k.a. Elizabeth Guerrero) acerca de todas aquellas creencias de las estupideces que uno tiene que hacer en Año Nuevo para así tener dinero, viajes, amor, etc.

En fin, ahí les va… ojala les guste.

* * *

"**De Obsequios Peculiares y Supersticiones Ridículas"**

El reloj marcaba las 6:36 P.m. y en el calendario se leía, 31 de Diciembre. Razón por la cual Gracia Hughes se encontraba algo ocupada en la cocina. Este año se reunirían en casa de Mustang; y como es costumbre en esas fiestas todos suelen llevar algo para la cena, entonces, a sabiendas de lo mucho que todos adoraban sus pasteles, galletas y demás, ella había decidido preparar los algunos postres.

Metió un último pay en el horno y decidió subir a cambiarse y comenzar a arreglarse, de camino se encontró con su marido que al parecer iba a salir pues llevaba las llaves del auto en las manos, este le dijo que aún tenía que ir a conseguir algunas cosas y le había prometido a Elysia luces de bengala.

"Hablando de ella amor, ¿Por qué no la dejas de paso? Va a comenzar a bajar la temperatura, no quiero que se enfríe mucho." Explicó ella en su siempre dulce tono.

El pelinegro se abofeteo mentalmente por no pensar en ello primero, odiaba ver a su princesita enferma.

"Espero en la sala,… ¡ah! Y si los chicos están listos pregúntales si quieren irse de una vez." Dijo sonriente y ella asintió.

Este invierno había sido singularmente frío y había nevado mucho, por lo que los Elric jamás consiguieron un tren a Rizenbul, ni siquiera a Dublith. Así que los habían invitado a pasar con ellos las fiestas decembrinas.

Fue a buscar a la niña para encontrarla poniéndose el lindo vestido rosa pastel que le habían comprado para la ocasión. Le ayudo a terminar de vestirse, se la sentó en las piernas para peinarla, le hizo sus dos coletitas y quedo lista.

"Ve a que papá te vea." Le dijo.

"¡Si!"Exclamó ella y salio de ahí corriendo muy emocionada.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Maes gritara de emoción por lo adorable que su hijita se veía y subiera corriendo por su cámara. Una gotita de sudor resbalo por la nuca de la mujer al verle pasar. Olvidando lo anterior se dirigió a la habitación que Ed y Al compartían. Toco la puerta. "¿Muchachos?"

"Adelante" Se escuchó al menor decir.

Entro ahí para ver a Edward sentado en la cama aparentemente listo y a Alphonse acomodándose la corbata.

"Mira nada mas, que guapos se ven los dos."

Ed simplemente respondió con una gran y picara sonrisa, de aquellas que lo caracterizan, en cambio su hermanito sonrió tímidamente ruborizándose un poco y dijo gracias.

¿Quieren detalles?... si, eso creí.

Se veían realmente bien, además no era común verlos vestir formales, sobretodo al mayor; este llevaba pantalones negros, un camisa blanca, y sobre esta un chaleco rojo que daba un toque muy elegante; al mismo tiempo que ciertos detalles parte de su personalidad no dejaban de hacerse notar, como el hecho de que había preferido no usar corbata y tampoco se había fajado la camisa, ya todo en conjunto lo hacia ver sexy. (Jejeje)

Por el otro lado, Al llevaba un atuendo no muy diferente. Usaba saco y pantalones de un color gris obscuro, un chaleco parecido al de su hermano pero de un estampado escocés verde, camisa blanca y el si se había fajado, además llevaba una corbata la cual era negra.

Explicada la situación subieron al auto y se fueron. Llegando ahí, Hughes se aseguro de que Elysia estuviera bien abrigada y esta salio en brazos de Alphonse. Se apresuraron a la entrada y tocaron el timbre. Después de algunos momentos Mustang abrió viéndose algo sorprendido.

"Los esperaba un poco mas tarde." Dijo dejándolos entrar. Aun así el ya estaba arreglado, vestía algo simple, pero bien dice que lo mas simple suele ser elegante. Y a decir verdad esa simplicidad le iba bien. Pantalones negros, camisa blanca y corbata también negra.

"Lo se" Respondió su amigo encogiéndose en hombros mientras observaba como Edward tomaba a Elysia de lo brazos de Al para hacerle cosquillas. "… pero tengo un par de vueltas mas que hacer, ¿no te molesta que te la deje un rato?"

"Ah, claro que no, ella es un ángel… el problema es **aquel**…"

Hughes rió al ver como Ed le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Roy, intentando no soltar lo más bello de su vocabulario frente a la niñita presente.

"Es broma, te lo tomas todo muy enserio Fullmetal." Dijo el coronel burlonamente y el joven la sacó la lengua.

"¡Por cierto!" Exclamó de pronto el de lentes. "… tengo algo para ustedes tres" Y con eso salio rápidamente a su carro y volvió con tres bolsitas de regalo. Las entrego y antes de que pudieran decir algo el ya se había ido… como si… huyera de algo…, lo que les dio mala espina, se miraron entre ellos confundidos.

Ed hizo un gesto de _"no tiene importancia" _y el y Alphonse abrieron los suyos.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar el estallar en carcajadas al ver como ambos sacaban un par de boxers rojos con corazoncitos en un tono más claro por aquí y por allá.

A ambos de les subieron los colores, sin embargo en Ed no era solo de vergüenza, se veía enfadado. "¿¡Que carajo significa esto!?"

El menor decidió leer en voz alta la pequeña tarjetita que venia con el obsequio: "…Úsalos esta noche, tal vez por fin encuentres una linda novia…"

Su hermano mayor lo miro con escepticismo. "¡Ese tipo esta enfermo… y no necesito una novia!" Dijo con enojo y se cruzo de brazos aun ruborizado.

La pequeña niña rió. "Yo creo que si… si tuvieras una talvez no serias tan enojón nii-chan." Le dijo haciendo que este la mirara perplejo y se sonrojara aun más.

Tanto su hermanito como su superior no pudieron evitar el reírse. El chico miro la ropa interior con desprecio. "¡Pues no me lo pienso poner!" Anunció decidido y dibujó un gran puchero en sus labios.

Roy suspiró sonriendo y abrió el suyo esperando encontrar lo mismo, sin embargo no fue así. De la pequeña bolsita saco nada más y nada menos que un tanga roja.

El par de rubios no sabía si reírse o quedarse callado al observar como la ira se acumulaba en el y el tic de su ojo se hacia presente. Entonces una tarjeta cayó de las manos de Mustang al piso y Edward la levantó, esta decía: "Ya cásate"

"¡**HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHES**!"

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo XD Y si, eso fue lo que recibí, panties rojas para el amor. Aparentemente mi tía noto mi carencia de novio TTuTT. Y YO SI ME LAS PUSE XDDDDD. Si no se la sabían esta es otra, porque yo se que estas supersticiones son diferentes en todos lados, aquí es una de las mas comunes.

Quiero que sepan que uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo es actualizar más rápido. Ah, y encárguenme dibujos en mi Deviantart, ¡nadie lo visita! (Además les presumo que ya tengo una tableta grafica n.n ¡WIII!) Y ummm... sugiéranme otro penname mas original XP que no se me a ocurrido nada, no soy alguien con muchos apodos. Por ultimo, gente que lee mis fics, no desesperen, están en proceso.

Por cierto, estaba tomada cuando escribí esto. XD

En fin, ojala les gustado y Feliz Año Nuevo. Cuídense y dejen reviews. n.n

Atto. Priss

P.D. Busquen en mi Deviant próximamente un dibujo de este fic.


End file.
